


You Were There

by 43Lou15Lou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Favoritism, Fluff, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Sad Kageyama Tobio, no ships yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/43Lou15Lou/pseuds/43Lou15Lou
Summary: You are Kageyama Tobio’s younger sisterYou were there for it all
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Prompts

You are Kageyama Tobio's younger sister, you for some reason had always been the favorite child but you saw the neglect your parents gave Tobio. So for as long as you can remember He became your favorite sibling, you were always with him at home no matter if mom or dad wanted to be with you, you always chose Tobio.

Especially during Junior High, when He came home crying one night due to his Senpai almost slapping him. You were there

And when Grandpa died, you were sitting right out his door breaking from the sounds you heard inside the room. You told him it would be okay that You still loved him. You were there

Last game of Junior High, You had gone to the game You saw what happened. You immediately ran to Him afterwards and hugged Him, He started crying his team had just stared at the scene, but You just held him even if you were only(Y/H) You held him like it was the last time you would ever get to. It was actually the last time, he stopped wanting the comfort from You, he stopped watching movies with You, he stopped everything. But You were there

You were ecstatic when He came home from his 3v3 with a tiny smile on his face, You became very happy when He came up to You and gave you a hug, You became very emotional at that moment you started to tear up so when He let You go he became extremely frantic and asked if he did something wrong? You just shook your head and launched yourself at him enveloping him In a tight hug as you both fell to the ground. You were there and so was He


	2. The Beginning

You were born in the month of July on a very hot day, your mother and father had been scolding your soon to be older brother for playing volleyball in the house and almost breaking a vase that was very old. 

Time 2:35pm, Day 21st of July. You decided at this exact time You wanted to come out though You were due two weeks later, they had rushed to the hospital.   
Time 4:32am, Day 22nd of July. You were born after a long eleven hours and fifty-seven minutes of labor, as most babies are You were crying as You came out. 

Time 3:45pm, Day 22nd of September. You were two months old You were wigging around on the floor when your three year old brother came into the house with an older male You hadn't met yet. It was your Grandfather Kazuyo, You just kept wigging not really getting anywhere it was kinda like you were surfing on the ground You looked quite funny though no one would say so because of the adorable face that held so much determination just to move. 

Time 5:36pm, Day 22nd of December. You were five months old now, You could somewhat crawl now but not that much. Today was the first day you saw your parents neglect Tobio, they kept picking You up whenever He tried to ask you something saying stuff like"(Y/N) needs a nap not now" or "(Y/N) needs to be fed" neither were true. So when You saw Him sit on the couch dejectedly, You used all the energy you could muster and started to crawl towards him, it was a tough job but You did it. When You finally got to Him You reached out trying to get a grip on His feet, He chuckled at this but picked You up.

"Hey (Y/N) seems like your the only one who wants to be around me today."He sounded so sad when He said it, so You grabbed his face or what You could muster of it and leaned forward to kiss his forehead like You had seen grandpa do one time."Lub Yu" Your first words, and they were directed towards Him or I suppose Your version of words but He counted it."I Lub You too" He said it with no malice though You were the favorite child and He was the neglected child, you kinda fit perfect together of course that's what Grandpa said when he came in and saw the scene 

You Were There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s a bit short I kinda just write what I feel is good


	3. Slapped!!!

Time 6:42pm, Day 13th of June.  
You were sitting on the couch watching some baking show, when the door suddenly opens and in comes Tobio. He slips off his shoes and puts his respected slippers on and headed to the fridge." You okay Nii-San " You asked very curious as to why He didn't face You when He walked in." Just fine (Y/N), don't worry about it " His words were somewhat spaced out as He opened the fridge and grab a box of milk. The milk was yours but You always let Him have it because You knew Tou-San and Ka-San never really let Him have it unless it was in his breakfast. 

" You sure Nii-San? You didn't greet me like you usually do and your words were spaced out, did something happen at practice? " You were very concerned, even though He sometimes did forget to greet You his words were never spaced out. " Nothing wrong (Y/N), just a bit tired. " He sounded very dejected, most would've believed Him but You weren't most You were someone who took notice when things changed or something was off. Like it was now, so You got up from the couch and went over to Him and what you were fearing was right. " Nii-San it's ok, what happened to make you cry? " You were trying to calm your nerves fearing the worst had happened to your older brother. " One of my Senpai's almost slapped me. " He hiccuped out as You latched onto Him, You starts to rub circles on His back. " It's ok Nii-San, you're ok, you're not hurt, though this Senpai of yours may be dead if you tell Miwa " He and You chuckled at the last part as you moved Him you sit on the couch. " Thank (Y/N). You always know how to help me " He wasn't crying as much just a few sniffles here and there, but You were just happy He was feeling better.

You Were There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, the next one with also be short but the one after that will hopefully be longer, also updates won’t be those close together after the next chapter


	4. Grandpa...

You were currently sitting outside a door in a hallways, voices could be heard talking from the downstairs. But most importantly heart breaking sounds could be heard from inside the door, your Grandpa had just died last week, You had gotten used to the predicament of sitting outside His locked room listening to the cries that came from it.

" Nii-San you need to come out and eat, please I'm worried " You could hear the sorrow in your voice 

" No " It was a rough answer with the hiccups and sobs that covered it 

" Please I really miss you " You knew He wouldn't be coming out He was always stubborn 

Hiccups and more sobs were the only answer You received, You sighed wondering if He would ever come out. He had already missed a few days of school and He had to go back soon because He had to keep up with His grades. 

You Were There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be longer promise...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just a reminder I am also on Wattpad as DayDreamer4516 so this book was not stolen. Thank you to everyone who has read this, Kudos and comments are appreciated


	5. The Game

You were up in the audience cheering Him on. It was 21-19 they were winning when it happened 

You wondered why your Nii-San was yelling at everyone and not encouraging them, but You could also see the grief in His eyes, has no one asked what was going on, could no one else see Your Nii-San’s pain. 

You were shocked, they just left him there. No one went to spike the ball, it was a perfect set they could of hit it easily if they tried but no they abandoned Him.

After the game was over You immediately ran out of the gym and towards where the team was, You ran up to Him and hugged Him hard. He started crying as he hugged You back, You may have only been (Y/H) but You held Him.

Later at home You tried to comfort Him.  
“ Nii-San you want a hug “ You had asked after you both toe’d off your shoes and slipped on your appropriate slippers. “ No “ it was a simple answer one You probably could’ve saw coming, with a sigh You just went to the kitchen and started making Curry with a egg on top.

It was Monday the usual movie night, it was Your night to pick, You picked some random American movie about some personalities and a random girl. But when You went to get Tobio He just slammed the door in Your face and told You to leave Him alone, so You did You went downstairs and watched the movie a few tears spilling down Your face every so often.

But it would be alright, right? 

He would be okay next week, right? 

Or maybe He won’t be

But that’s okay because 

You Were There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yea this chapter is still short. I will be continuing this book after the next chapter, I also may make a sequel but where Kageyama is there for You, so let me know if you would like to see that, or what you would like to be put in there


	6. 3v3

You were on the couch looking at some weird videos on your phone when the door opened.

" Welcome home Nii-San " You turned your head to look at Him. " How was school? " He looked tired, which wasn't unusual because he's a volleyball player.

" It was okay, we're doing a three vs three on Saturday " You watched Him carefully as He toe'd off his shoes a slipped on His slippers you got Him for his last birthday, they were bunny slippers. He only wears them if we don't have company.

" That's cool, I wish I could come watch but I have to study " You were dejected, Tou-San and Ka-San were always making sure You didn't fail because if that happened You'd end up like Your Nii-San, though You don't really think that's a bad thing Nii-San is the coolest person ever!!!! Well He is in Your mind.

" It's okay it's just a three vs three " He didn't sound very excited, but then again He never really got excited over thing anymore...

Saturday   
Time: 6:30

You were sitting on the couch waiting for Your brother to get home, You were excited to hear about how the game went 

You knew it would be a while longer because He always stayed late for practice

So You just twiddled with Your thumbs spacing out, You were brought out of Your mind scape when the front door creaked open 

" Welcome home Nii-San " You greeted jumping off of the couch and walking over to Him, as You looked over You could see the small smile on His face 

" I'm home " He toe'd off his shoes and put on His slippers. He looked up at You with that small smile placed on His lips, He came up to You. You were shocked He had wrapped His arm around You, You started to tear up as he pulled away.

" Oh gosh are you okay, did I do something wrong " He sounded so nervous as He fretted over You, You just giggles and flew yourself at Him making you both fall over 

" I Lub you Nii-San " You giggle again, and just lay your head in His chest 

" I Lub you too (Y/N) " He chuckled, and kissed You forehead

" I missed this, can we watch that American movie we used to watch? " You were so happy, You got your brother back 

" Of course we can " He got up carrying You to the couch, He put you down and went to plus in the movie then moved back towards the couch and sitting down beside You

Everything was going to be okay

Because 

You Were There

And

So Was He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving Kudoos   
> Comments are appreciated   
> Have a good day!!!


	7. Future plans

Hi, so I’m planning on adding ships to this soon, but I don’t know which ship.

Like who do You want to be shipped with who do you want Kageyama to be shipped with.

With Kageyama being shipped with someone I don’t want to do Kagehina, not because I don’t like it but because it’s not really something I want to write, so I will list a few ship ideas that I would like to write but the end decisions is up to you guys gals and nonbinary pals, even though this is about a girl, I may do a one shot where she’s trans or nonbinary if you would like to see that please let me know, but I’ll talk about that in a second

Here are the ships I would like but it’s up to you

Kuroo x Kageyama 

Akaashi x Kageyama

Sugawara x Kageyama 

Iwaizumi x Kageyama

Kunimi x Kageyama 

Those are just my suggestions and you can pick who you want to be shipped with, and I will pick the person most said and I could also do one shots of different people with you as well 

Alright talking about doing the Trans, or Nonbinary one shots, they would be a whole other book called He Was There, it will be about Kageyama being there for you 

Let me know what you think of this idea 

Have a good Day/Afternoon/Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudoos and comments are appreciated, Thank you so much to everyone who is supporting this book let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters besides what I listed above 
> 
> Also the ships I have suggested for Kageyama are people who I think may understand/Are Understanding of his situation. 
> 
> Also another reason why I don’t want Kagehina in this is because I want Hinata to be an option of a person you may get together with in the future 
> 
> Also you skipped a grade, so you will be in Highschool when Kageyama is a third year


	8. Meeting the Team

You were headed to Karasuno to watch your brother practice. As you reached the gym, You can already hear the balls slamming onto the court.

You open the door " Excuse me for intruding my name is Kageyama (Y/N) I would like to watch you practice if you don't mind " they just looked at you with slight confusion, well all besides Tobio who is finding all of this hysterical.

" Hi nice to meet you Kageyama-Kun my name is Sugawara Koushi and of course you can watch " Sugawara-San said with a slime appearing on his face 

" KAGEYAMA HAS A SISTER " two boys yelled from the other side of the gym, one was short with a brunette hair that and some sticking out that looked bleached, the other had darker hair but had a shaved cut almost bald but not 

" Bakayama why didn't you tell me you had a sister " another short one said but he had bright orange hair and was a little taller than the other one 

" I don't have to tell you everything Boke " your brother said to the "Boke" 

" Nii-San behave " gosh why was your brother like this, you smacked your face glaring at your brother 

" Ha the King is getting in trouble with his little sister " oh wait a minute who did this tall bean pole think he was calling your brother King, your blood was boiling this boy ticked you off

" Hey you mr Bean pole watch your mouth nobody and I mean nobody calls my brother King I don't care who you are but that is a no go and I swear I will beat you to a pulp if I hear you call him that again " You glared at this stupid blonde person, your tone was stern you didn't care is anyone called you but if someone called Tobio King they'd surely be in trouble 

" Alright I think that's enough let's get back to practice " this person who just spoke was just a bit taller than Sugawara-San but had short brown hair

You climbed up the latter to get a better view of it all

After practice 

" Nii-San your team is really good but they need to work on their receives especially the orange one " You stated you may of not played volleyball but you had watched Tobio and Grandpa play all the time when you were younger 

" HEY MY NAME ISNT ORANGE ITS HINATA SHOYO " the orange on yelled, it's funny how he didn't say anything about how you dissed his receives 

" Ok Hinata-San nice to meet you " You wave at him 

" Boke don't yell it's annoying also she literally dissed your receives and she doesn't even play " your brother said to Hinata-San 

" Bakayama shut up " immediately Hinata's head was in your brothers iron claw, jeez that must hurt

" Nii-San let go of your friend " You were glaring at daring him to defy you, as he finally let go of Hinata-San but not before pushing him a bit 

" Good now introduce me to your team I only know Sugawara-San and Hinata-San " everyone had started to clean up well everyone but Tobio and Hinata-San 

" Yeah yeah " he starts pointing at people telling you there names and positions. " And thats Tsukishima he's a middle blocker " pointing towards the tall blonde you had yelled at earlier 

" Alright cool well I have to get going it was nice meeting you all " you walked out of the gym and placed on your outdoor shoes, and started the ten minute walk home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m sorry for the semi late update I was planning on getting this out Sunday but stuff came up and I had some writers block yesterday that it just didn’t get done, also voting for the ships is still open it will be open until we get passed the last trip to Tokyo in season two here are the ships that have been voted on 
> 
> AkaKage: 2
> 
> IwaKage:1
> 
> KuroKage: 1
> 
> If you don’t like any of those three ships I did list a few in the last chapter and you can suggest any ship you want as long as it’s not illegal


	9. I’m sick

Yeah I’m sick, I know I didn’t get an update out this week but I’ve been super sick. And I know most people are not going to read this because they want the chapter not an update on my life, I know because I’m the same way but I’ve been reading updates more and more because I want to know if something is wrong 

And this is like the most sick I’ve ever been in like my whole life, so I’m probably going to the doctor at the end of this week or beginning of next week. 

I’m actually really scared because I don’t want it to be super serious, but then again it’s life and this is just another bump in the road, but if it is serious I don’t know what I’m gonna do. 

I just put my application in for Chick-fil-A today so if it’s serious I won’t be able to work, and I also am doing drivers Ed so if this is serious I may not get to drive 

But now I’m just ranting, but about the next update it will probably be out next week hopefully it depends on how I feel so please be patient with me even though it’s probably hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we have a three way tie for the ships which are 
> 
> AkaKage:2
> 
> IwaKage: 2 
> 
> KuniKage: 2
> 
> Also the other ships that I have offered you is 
> 
> KuroKage: 1
> 
> BokuKage: 0
> 
> Also you can request other ships if you like you don’t have to pick from these five they were just my suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, also I am on Wattpad as well my user there is DayDreamer4516


End file.
